Microphones are used in a variety of electronic devices such as mobile telephones and wireless headsets. When mounted on a printed circuit board, microphones may pick up noise and vibration from the housing of the electronic device when a user presses keys, handles the phone, etc. This is especially true with surface-mount microphones.
One approach is to mount the microphone on a separate, daughter PCB and couple the daughter PCB to the main PCB by a flex circuit. However, this approach can have drawbacks in the areas of cost, reliability, manufacturing and size.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for reducing acoustic coupling to a microphone on a printed circuit board. Further what is needed is a system and method for reducing acoustic coupling between a microphone and a printed circuit board with improved manufacturability, reliability, cost and/or packaging.
The teachings herein extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.